The Wedding Guest
by Voyfan2
Summary: A tweak in the communications link allows Kathryn to view her sister's wedding. But her family is wondering if there's something she's not telling them.


_AN: I never quite bought the idea that the communications link with Starfleet was only open for 11 minutes a day. I'd think just conducting Starfleet/ship's business would eat up that time and more ;) So what if that link was open a bit longer? _

_As usual, anything Voyager related belongs to ... someone ... no infringement intended, and I certainly make no money from this._

xxx

"A bit nervous, are we?" Tom asked as he and Kathryn headed down to the transmission room. She'd been antsy on the Bridge this morning, finally fleeing to her Ready Room.

"Well, yes," Kathryn admitted. "I'm going to my sister's wedding. I'd be nervous under any circumstances, but this is ..." She threw up her hands.

"Well, I will give my father credit for arranging this," he mused.

She snorted. "He had my mother leaning on him. I suspect she had _your_ mother leaning on him, too."

That probably wasn't far from the truth. When Phoebe and Jim set a wedding date and asked to marry at the family home, her mother got an idea: They were in contact with Voyager now, so they should use the transmission link to allow her to watch the ceremony. And her mother wasn't above using whatever leverage she had to lobby for it.

They'd argued about this via vid messages for weeks.

"_Mom, the transmission window isn't open that long. And you'll have engineers and equipment taking over your house while you're trying to get ready. And I can't ask my crew to give up time to talk to their families," she said in one message._

"_Owen's always bragging about how good that Pathfinder staff is, and how they're improving the technology," Gretchen answered. "Let him prove it. I don't care if he has to send the entire Corps of Engineers over here; I'll feed them. And Katie, if it were your crew, you'd find some way to accommodate them."_

_She tried again: "Mom, this is Phoebe's day. I don't want to be a sideshow and disrupt the ceremony."_

_Her mother's reply made her regret that statement …_

"_Sideshow?!" Gretchen exclaimed loudly enough that Kathryn flinched. She hadn't heard that tone of voice since her teenage years. "For God's sake! Kathryn Marie, this is family. You're family. We've missed too much time as it is. I'd much rather have you here, but don't you dare deny us the chance to share this with you!"_

_Apparently, she had no allies on board, either. She'd admitted to Tom that she felt guilty about taking up transmission time and asking the crew members involved to change their scheduled visits. He'd had a quiet word with Neelix, who'd managed to arrange those changes … so she had no excuse._

"Kate, it will be fine," Tom said reassuringly as they got in the turbolift. As soon as the doors closed, he planted a soft kiss on her neck. "And you are gorgeous in that dress." The dark green accented her hair and eyes … the wrap style accented her curves.

"Well, thank you, sir," she said affectionately as she stood on tiptoe to get a quick kiss. "And you clean up pretty good yourself," she added, admiring how well he filled out that suit.

xxx

Tuvok was waiting for them in the transmission room. In honor of the occasion, he was wearing a traditional Vulcan robe.

_Another issue: It raised a few eyebrows when word got out that Tuvok and Tom would join her. Check that: It raised Chakotay's eyebrows._

"_My mother's invitation," she shrugged. "Tuvok is a friend of the family. And Admiral Paris is arranging this, though it's more because Kathleen will be there." Chakotay looked confused. "Sorry; Kathleen is one of Tom's sisters; she's a friend of Phoebe's. Mom thought she should have a chance to see Tom."_

"I expect to have contact with your home momentarily," Seven informed them. Shortly afterward, the screen sprang to life, revealing Reg Barkley.

"Lieutenant," Kathryn said formally.

"Good afternoon, Captain," he replied, though he sounded a bit distracted. "Admiral Paris sent me to monitor the transmission from this end. We expect the window to be open for 30 minutes."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the news. "Will we be able to do that on a regular basis?"

"We hope to do that, Captain," he said. "It may depend on where Voyager is positioned at transmission time."

Her mother appeared before she could thank him. "There you are, sweetheart," she said, giving her eldest a quick look-over. "You look wonderful in that dress." From the corner of her eye, she noted the smile that crossed Tom Paris' face when he looked at Kathryn. _"Hmm ... perhaps it wouldn't have mattered if Mark __had __come today," she thought._

She turned her attention to Kathryn's companions. "Tuvok, I'm so glad you could join us." Tuvok gave her a small bow. "I am honored that you asked me to join your celebration, Dr. Janeway."

Gretchen just smiled. "Tom, I'm delighted to see you, too. Kathleen just arrived; if you'll excuse me, I'll get her."

She was replaced by Aunt Martha. "Katie, darling, you look tired. Are you getting rest?"

"I'm fine," she deflected, and introduced her to Tom and Tuvok.

"What do you do?" she asked Tom.

"I'm the chief pilot," he answered.

She peered at him. "So who's flying the ship?"

Tom gave her a devilish grin. "I do that through mind control," he said conspiratorially.

Kathryn burst into laughter at Martha's reaction. "Aunt Martha, there are several pilots on the ship. And I don't chain Tom to the helm, no matter what he might tell you."

Martha just smiled, then noticed who was headed her way. "Ah, it's the beautiful bride."

Phoebe appeared, and the sisters just looked at each other, both near tears. Tom and Tuvok stepped back to give them some privacy.

"Hey," Phoebe said.

"You're beautiful," Kathryn breathed. "Ready to do this?"

"I think so," Phoebe said softly. "I'm really glad you're here … even if it's on the vid." She noted that while both men had stepped back, Tom Paris was still within arm's reach.

"I'm really glad to see you, too. You'll be great … you'll be better than great," Kathryn said. "By the way, where is Jim?"

"Mom's making him hide in Daddy's study with his best man," she grumped.

This brought a chuckle from both Tom and Kathryn, and Kathryn thew a look in Tom's direction. It was quick, almost imperceptible, but Phoebe caught the pure affection it contained.

They were interrupted by Kathleen Paris' arrival. She hugged Phoebe and greeted Kathryn, then stopped short as Tom stepped up.

"Oh, Tommy … it is so good to see you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "And you look great!"

Gretchen reappeared. "Time to get this show on the road; don't want to lose your window."

xxx

Gretchen positioned herself so she could see both her daughters during the ceremony. Her heart was full as she watched her younger daughter take her vows. She remembered her own wedding; Edward was so nervous he could barely stand still. She remembered Phoebe as a baby … her growing up ...

Her gaze moved to her eldest. Katie was wiping away tears; no doubt she was revisiting her own memories. She looked again … did Katie just reach over to squeeze Tom Paris' hand?

The ceremony ended with applause on both sides of the galaxy. Tuvok excused himself. Kathryn was able to congratulate her new brother-in-law and his parents and Tom got a few extra minutes with his sister before Reg's voice broke in. "I'm so sorry, Captain, but we're losing the window."

"Confirmed," Seven's voice drifted over. "I am trying to compensate, but there's not much time."

"Time to go," Kathryn said regretfully.

"It's all right, Kath. I'm just happy that you were here," Phoebe said.

"We'll send images and vids in the next messages," her mother said. "Be safe, sweetheart. We love you."

Kathryn blew them both a kiss as the image began to degrade. "Love you both; We'll talk soon," she said.

And then the screen went black. "The transmission window has closed," Seven announced. "It was open for 35 minutes, 8 seconds."

Kathryn sagged against the railing. Seven looked concerned, but Tom shook his head in warning. She took the hint and left.

Tom slipped behind Kathryn and pulled her into his arms. "It's OK; let it out," he said as she leaned against him and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Sometimes," she said when she could finally speak, "I'm not sure what's worse: not seeing them at all, or seeing them for a few minutes ... and when it ends, realizing that I'm still here."

Tom decided it was best not to answer. Just as well, for Neelix's voice interrupted their moment.

"Captain, could you all drop by the mess hall? We have a little party going on in honor of the wedding."

"What?" Kathryn managed.

"Since you can't be with your family on Earth today, your Voyager family is going to help you celebrate your sister's wedding."

Kathryn chuckled. "Thank you Neelix, that's very kind. We'll be by in a bit. And please tell Tuvok; I believe he's gone back on duty."

Neelix signed off, and she looked at Tom, who put up his hands. "I had nothing to do with it. But you know Neelix; any excuse for a party."

When the turbolift hit Deck 3, she rested her hand on Tom's chest. "You go on; I'm going to go fix my face. I'll be up in a minute."

"You'd better, or I'll come after you," he warned as she got off. "And no uniform!"

xxx

Tom had barely walked through the door when he was accosted by the Doctor and Neelix.

"Is the Captain all right?" Neelix asked anxiously. "Seven said she seemed a bit distressed."

Tom noted that Chakotay stood just behind Neelix, and was throwing him a look that nicely combined disdain and jealousy.

"She's fine. You know, it's an emotional day," he explained as Neelix and the Doc nodded in understanding. "She stopped by her quarters for a minute. She'll be here."

And almost on cue, the applause started, and they turned to see Kathryn walk through the door … looking every inch the Captain.

xxx

"So, was it a good day?" he asked that night in her quarters.

"It was," she said as she stretched in his arms. "I am glad that I got to see the ceremony … to see everyone." She started to laugh. "I'd love to see Mom's face when she gets that message from Neelix and the Doctor."

Neelix had persuaded Kathryn to lead a toast to her sister and brother-in-law, which the Doctor obligingly captured in an image. She found out later that those two had sent that and other images to her mother. She could only hope they'd done some editing.

"Your family's making history," Tom chuckled. "A dual-quadrant wedding reception. And your mom's probably the first person in the Alpha Quadrant to get a message from a hologram and a Talaxian."

Kathryn laughed, then fell quiet for a moment. "It was nice to make some memories with my family. It's been a long time."

It occurred to Tom that, given their situation, they should always seize the chance to make good memories. But he left that thought unsaid.

"It was nice to talk to Kathleen," he offered instead. "She and Moira didn't get to say much in our family gathering." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "So, thank you for letting me be your date."

She gave him a _"You've got to be kidding"_ look as she wound her arms around his neck. "You were _always_ going to be my date, my dear. I wanted you there… even if I had to broadcast the ceremony on the Bridge to do it."

xxx

Gretchen noticed Phoebe standing on the back porch. She tried to slip out quietly, but that damned screen door always creaked …

Phoebe turned. "You know, I still hear Daddy cussing that door."

Gretchen smiled softly. "So do I. Probably why I've never fixed it. She squeezed Phoebe's shoulder. "Needed a moment?"

Phoebe nodded and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Mom. It's been a lovely day. And I don't know how you blackmailed Owen, but I'm glad Kath could to join us for a bit."

"Oh, no blackmail needed," Gretchen scoffed. "I just challenged a group of engineers. It worked out, too. If all goes well, we can talk to Katie more often."

"Speaking of," Phoebe said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "did you get the impression that there's something between Kath and the very handsome Tom Paris?"

"Careful, you're a married woman now," Gretchen teased. "But yes, I saw a couple of things that made me wonder."

"You know," Phoebe said, "I had wondered about that first officer of hers."

"Me, too, but she hasn't talked about him for quite a while now." A thought occurred to her. "Sweetheart, you haven't mentioned your suspicions to anyone … like Kathleen?"

"No ..." Phoebe said, obviously confused.

"Good," her mother said. "Let's keep this between ourselves." Phoebe frowned, and Gretchen shook her head. "I'd be delighted if Katie and Tom were together. I hate thinking she's out there without any emotional support.

"But she's still his commanding officer. And there's a big gap in rank. God knows there's plenty that goes on, but officially, Starfleet frowns on that kind of relationship. Should Owen even get a breath of a rumor, he'll have to say something. That would put him, Katie, and Tom in a bad position. I don't want that, especially if we've misinterpreted this."

"I see your point," Phoebe said. "OK, I'll keep my mouth shut. We'll just have to see what develops, I guess."

"That we will," Gretchen answered, just as her new son-in-law appeared at the kitchen door.

"I believe your husband is looking for you. As for your sister, I'm sure she'll sort things out in her own way.

"But in the meantime," she said as she kissed Phoebe on the cheek, "you and Jim enjoy your trip. And just be happy, sweetheart … that's all I want for both of my girls."


End file.
